The Proposal
by SesshomarusPrincess89
Summary: Someone is being proposed to but I wonder who? The whole Inuyasha gang is in high school and ready to graduate from their last year. Sorry not good at the whole summary thing but I hope you like it. SessKag, InuKik, SanMir, KogaAya.
1. At School

**Chapter 1: At School**

An early Friday morning Kagome Higurashi was sleeping peacefully in her bed without a care in the world, that is until her alarm clock went off waking her up for another, what she thought to be a horrible day, of high school. Luckily it was only two more weeks that she had to attend it.

As she got up off of the bed she started her daily routine of getting ready while thinking 'another boring day of school, at least its Friday and thank god I have friends to help me get through it.' As she was ready she walked to school as usual looking bored. When she arrived at school she waited by the gates to the famous Shikon High for her friends.

"Kagome!!!" two very familiar voices shouted. Turning around Kagome saw two of her best friends. Sango and Ayame staring back at her.

"Hi girls whats up?"

"Oh nothing just the usual, so where is Kikyo?" Sango asked.

"I dont know, but where is Miroku and Koga? EEP!!!" SLAP. "Well that answered my question about Miroku." Kagome stated.

"Miroku! Would you stop with the groping already, you have me and I assure you if you even try anything-" but Sango was cut off by Sesshomaru. "On Kagome again you will lose that hand of yours," He finished maybe not exactly what Sango was going to say but it seemed to get the point across.

"Hehehe oops, darn I'm telling you guys this hand of mine is possessed." Miroku said nervously fearing for his life.

"Hey Sessho where are the others?" (A/n: meaning Inuyasha and Kikyo) Kagome asked.

"They are on their way, oh and Koga is coming his car broke down so I gave him a lift, right now he's trying to get rid of some guys." Sesshomaru stated simply.

"Okay!" Kagome said.

"Um...Kagome would you like to go to dinner with me tonight? I have to talk to you." He asked.

"Of course um what time should I be ready?" Kagome responded.

"No way, there is no way your going out with my brother, I know the reason trust me he'll break your heart if you go! he'll-" Inuyasha said before Sesshomaru could answer but before he could finish his statement Kikyo cut in.

"Inuyasha you don't know what it's about, that's why you kept asking him last night now just stop minding other people's business, my love." She scolded.

"Yes Inuyasha unless you would like me to tell everyone here what you did when you were in fifth grade and you know Kagome will help me with that since she is the only other one who knows about it," Sesshomaru said in a serious tone with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Um...you know what forget I even interrupted go ahead and...a do what you were doing," he replied pleadingly.

"Thank you. Now Kagome how does 7 sound?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Great!" she said to Sesshomaru then she turned to the girls and asked.

"You girls will help me get ready right?"

"Of course!" they replied in unison.

And with that they all headed to class. As for Koga, during the whole time, he was there, but he was still confused so he just followed them to class clueless as to what happened.


	2. The Wait

**Chapter 2: The Wait**

**The first three classes were uneventful. So far Kagome couldn't stop thinking about Sesshomaru and their date tonight. This wasn't anything new, every time she had a date with him it would turn out that she couldn't stop thinking about him and sometimes it annoyed her. But other times it helped her get past the day. But for some reason this day just seemed extra long and she knew that must mean something important is going to happen.**

**'Why do you always do this to me Sessho? Every time we have a date I can't stop thinking about you,' she thought while heading to lunch.**

**'Why is this day the longest. Its like the day doesn't want to end so I can't go on my date. And what makes it worse is-' but she was cut off from her thoughts when Kikyo shook her hard and screamed, "wake up!"**

**"Huh?" she asked.**

**"I said are you hungry or what cause I got you a pizza but you haven't touched it," Kikyo replied.**

**"Yeah its like you just zoned out ever since you got here," Ayame added.**

**"I know what it is..." Sango practically sang out.**

**"What?!" The boys (A/n: Inuyasha, and Koga, if you don't know, except for Miroku he knows.) asked totally oblivious while Kikyo and Ayame figured what Sango's answer was.**

**"Oh my God!!!" the girls said.**

**"You guys are so dumb," Ayame stated, she was about to explain when Miroku decided to give her a break and explain it to them himself.**

**"Don't you see, Kagome is obviously thinking about Sesshomaru, after all I can tell they are in love with each other can't you tell?" he asked them.**

**"..." Is all he got and they shook their heads.**

**"Um guys can you please STOP TALKING ABOUT MY LOVE LIFE!!!" Kagome yelled trying to stop their talking as if she wasn't there, but before anyone could say anything Sesshomaru came up to her, one hand behind his back.**

**"Hello beautiful, this is for you," He said in a soft soothing voice. He pulled out a single rose from behind his back. Its beautiful petals a crimson red with leaves still around it to give it that natural look.**

**Kagome took the rose and admired it. While she was doing so Sesshomaru lifted her out of her seat and sat there, then he pulled her to sit on his lap. When she finished looking at it Kagome saw where she was sitting and began to blush a deep red.**

**"Thank you Sess, I love it."**

**"I knew you would."**

**She looked up at him and saw just how close his face was to hers, they were only centimeters apart. Slowly he leaned down and their lips met. What started off as a simple kiss became more passionate when his tongue licked her bottom lip, she complied and opened her mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss. His tongue started to explore her mouth memorizing every single detail of her. Then she started to do the same until he turned it into a battle for dominance. Finally they broke the kiss very unaware of their friends watching them.**

**"That was so sweet how come you can't be that romantic as Sesshomaru?" Ayame asked.**

**"..." Was all she got from Koga.**

**Inuyasha knew that he wasn't as good as his brother either so he tried to hide his laughter by drinking his soda.**

**Finally the bell rang and Ayame's question was forgotten and they went to class.**

**The rest of the day went by just as uneventful as the morning, with Kagome once again thinking about Sesshomaru. While Sango, Kikyo, and Ayame shared the same thought 'I can't wait to help Kagome get ready,' and 'I wonder what's going to happen?'**


	3. The Dinner

**"Ding Dong!" Kagome was about to get the door knowing that it was Sesshomaru but Kikyo got to it first.**

**"Why hello Sesshomaru, Kagome will be down soon," She said upon seeing him at the door but before he could come inside and wait Kagome came down.**

**"Actually I ready, lets go Sess. Oh bye Kik I hope you and Inu have fun," She teased as she stepped out the door. "Thanks...remind me to kill you for that my dear sweet sister." **

**"Whatever."**

**Kagome and Sesshomaru got in the car and started down the road.**

**"So where are we going for dinner?" Kagome asked.**

**"We're going to the Shikon Star."**

**"But that's expensive!"**

**"I know. But my Lady deserves the best."**

**With that they continued the rest of the drive to the restaurant in silence. Finally they arrived at the restaurant. The building was white and pink. It sparkled under the moon light as the Sign that said "SHIKON STAR" were in neon lights. The tall clear doors had beautiful paintings in flowers and vines on it almost as if they were growing on the building. Kagome stood looking at the building before her in awe before they entered.**

**As they entered, the receptionist greeted them and led them to a table. Once seated a waiter came and took their orders. So while they waited for their food they talked.**

**"Kagome, do you love me?"**

**"Of course, you mean everything to me. I love you Sesshomaru."**

**"Hm," He said when their food arrived.**

**An hour later**

**Kagome and Sesshomaru had just finished their desert when she decided to ask him a question.**

**"Sessho?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"How do you feel about me?"**

**"I love you Kagome, you me the world to me. I would do any thing for you, I would die for you. I would give you whatever you wanted, if I could I would give you the world. And tonight this dinner is a very special one."**

**Sesshomaru got up from his seat and went in front of Kagome and kneeled down on one knee beside the table. Kagome then turned in her seat to face him. He then took out a small black box and opened it, and took Kagome's right hand with his left hand and held the box in his other hand out to her.**

**"Kagome Higurashi, I love you more than life itself and I would do anything for you. Will you marry me Kagome?" he spoke in a soft loving tone.**

**Kagome was at a loss for words but soon found them, "yes, I love you too."**

**She said not knowing what else to say, what could she say. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. It was a diamond ring that shined more brighter than the sun. Its band was 24 karat gold. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Sesshomaru called for the waiter to get the bill. When the waiter returned Sesshomaru paid and then they went to a hotel.**

**A/N: Please review, I know some people have read this so come on review please!!!!**


	4. The Titanic Hotel

**After dinner Sesshomaru took Kagome to the luxurious Titanic Hotel, named in memory of the Titanic of course, and checked in to a room. When they got to the room, Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. The room they got was a luxury suite that had close to everything thats house had in it. The main room by it self was huge, 'So that's why the rooms are so far apart from when you see one door." Kagome thought in astonishment. The main room had a black leather couch in the center of the room facing a black marble cabinet that held a computer, a stereo, and a plasma screen television.**

**Between the couch and cabinet, in the direct center of the room was a glass table. In front of them was a sliding glass door that led to a balcony with a lovely ocean view. There was a door to their left and a small hallway to their right. The door led to a dining room. A crystal dining table with a silver table cloth over it and black chairs surrounding the table. In the center of the table was a glass vase that held crystal like flowers.**

**The hallway led straight to the bedroom with two doors on either side of the hall just before the bedroom. The one to the right had the bathroom and the one to the left had the Jacuzzi. Both the Jacuzzi's rim and the bathroom counters were of black marble.**

**The bedroom had the same theme as the rest of the suite. Black nightstands on each side of a double king sized bed that could hold ten people, if ever ten people wanted to share a bed. A black marble dresser was across from the bed with a crystal framed mirror right above it. The carpet throughout the suite was a cream color matching the walls in the whole suite. The sheets covering the bed were black like everything else was. The basic theme of the suite was black or black marble and glass or glass crystals.**

**Kagome was so stunned that she didn't realize that Sesshomaru lifted her up bridal style and placed her on the bed until she hit the bed.**

**"What do you think about the room, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked in a soft sexy voice.**

**"It's beautiful! Can we spend our honeymoon here?" she asked with wide blue eyes.**

**"I'm glad...you asked that...because I...bought us a house...with the same...theme as here...so we'll move...in when were...married," he whispered in her ear while kissing her and nibbling on her ear.**

**A/N: hope you enjoyed i think you'll like the next chapter even better. Please rate and review.**


	5. A Night of Passion

**WARNING: THERE IS LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER SO IF YOU DON"T LIKE LEMONS THEN DON"T READ IT.**

**Hearing the news Kagome hugged him and began kissing him showing him how happy she was. Sesshomaru soon found himself being straddled by her as she unbuttoned his shirt revealing a well-built chest. Her small hands lightly caressing his skin and checking out his washboard abs. While she did this, her dress was being unzipped as she went further south to take of his belt and undo his pants.**

**Sesshomaru slowly slid Kagome's dress off of her, his hands going up and down her curves in the process as he did so, and flipped her over. He took off his pants, after all she only got to undo the buttons, and started kissing her neck and shoulders. She began to moan when his hands found her breasts and started massaging it through the thin fabric of her bra.**

**Suddenly he raised her so he could unhook it and pulled it off, throwing it wherever it landed. He then went to her panties and ripped it off of her. Sesshomaru paused to take in the sight of the naked beauty before him. His eyes looking her over and as Kagome saw him looking at her hungrily she began to blush.**

**He noticed this and then asked in a low, sexy voice, "Why are you blushing my sweet, we are going to go much further than just seeing each other naked."**

**Kagome found that this comment only helped her to blush more and that it was her turn to play.**

**"I guess your right...but there is something wrong with what you said..."**

**"And what is that my love?" he asked softly.**

**"Your not naked," she responded seductively.**

**He smirked and decided to give her what she wanted. He took off his boxers and watched in satisfaction as her eyes widened at seeing his cock. 'Oh my god! His dick is so big, oh I want it in me so badly...thank you Kami that he is all mine!!!' she thought very much aroused by the sight of him.**

**Sesshomaru decided to break her out of her trance, "Do you like what you see, my Kagome!" his voice sexy still, but at the same time seductive.**

**Realizing what he said, she blushed even more than before as her eyes were still on his enlarged member. This only brought more satisfaction to Sesshomaru as he spread her long slender legs and set himself between them. He began sucking on her left breast, while his left hand massaged the right.**

**Kagome moaned in pleasure as Sesshomaru did his ministrations. When he was done he switched to her right breast and began sucking it while massaging the other. When he was done he looked up into her blue irises and noticed they held love and desire, love and desire for him. This look that he loved and that he wanted to see more often but he favored the look of love in her eyes for that meant that he was lucky for he would always have her.**

**Sesshomaru found her entrance and slid one finger between her wet folds and started to move it in and out of her getting her ready for when his cock would enter her. He inserted a second and then a third finger thrusting them in and out of her. Kagome was moaning in pleasure. She never thought that such pleasure could exist, it was the kind of pleasure that every woman wanted to get from a man, and here she was 18 years old, engaged to the love of her life, who looked like a god, and having sex with him. She thought of herself as the luckiest woman on earth.**

**Sesshomaru was going crazy, he couldn't wait to put his throbbing member into her as her moans of pleasure got louder and louder and louder until she reached her climax and all her fluids came rushing out onto his hand. He took out his hand and brought it to his lips and licked off his fingers.**

**"Mmm. You taste like honey, my Kagome and I am lucky to have you all to myself," he said huskily.**

**He repositioned himself so that his manhood was at her entrance and he leaned down and whispered softly in her ear, "This will hurt at first."**

**After she nodded to him to go ahead, he thrust his cock into her. Kagome felt the pain, but as he began to slowly move in and out of her, the pain began to subside and all that was left was pleasure. Soon Kagome began to move her hips in rhythm with his as a sign for him to go faster. He quickly complied to her wish and began thrusting in and out faster than before.**

**"Oh Kami, Sess...please...faster...FASTER...FASTER...Oh, Oh ...HARDER...HARDER...HARDER," she moaned louder.**

**Sesshomaru gave her, her wish and fucked her faster and harder till he could feel her walls becoming tighter around his dick letting him now that she was near her climax once again and so was he. So he went even harder and faster almost as if he had the speed of a demon. And then finally...**

**"Ohhhh! Se...ssho..." she screamed his name in pure ecstasy as she reached her peak and climaxed for the second time that night.**

**"Ka...go...me!!!" Sesshomaru groaned as he spilled his hot seed into her and collapsed on top of his future wife. Not wanting to crush her with his body, after all she was smaller than him, he began to move to the side and off of her, but Kagome stopped him.**

**"Please Sess, don't move I want to wake up in this position, to be in your arms?" She asked.**

**He chuckled lightly at her comment and flipped them both over. Now she was on top of him and she looked deep into his golden orbs and saw true happiness and love. Seeing that made her happy and she rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and she went to sleep. Before drifting off she whispered, "I love you Sesshomaru Taisho."**

**"I love you too Kagome Higurashi." He whispered back as his arms encircled her and he too drifted off to sleep. Both of them had a look of contentedness and peace on their faces as they dreamed off their future life with each other.**

**A/N: that's it the end. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading. Please review.**


End file.
